Heart Attack
"Heart Attack" is the sixth episode of the second season of the streaming series Bosch, and the sixteenth episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM along with the rest of the second season on 11 March 2016. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language," and "graphic violence." Summary Teaser At Bosch's house in the Hollywood Hills, Eleanor sits on the balcony while Harry makes breakfast for Maddie. Bosch tells his daughter that she can spend the day working at the Hollywood station with his lieutenant's daughter and then joins his ex-wife on the balcony. Eleanor confesses to being terrified and helpless when she and their daughter were being held hostage. Bosch admits that he should have anticipated Marks's actions and protected his family. Eleanor admits that her line of work puts Maddie at risk by bringing her into contact with men like Marks. Bosch tells her Reggie needs to know what happened, and Eleanor eventually agrees. Then Bosch reminds her where his firearms are and leaves for work. Act One At the Hollywood station, Bosch introduces his daughter to Detectives Johnson, Moore, and Edgar. She then meets Lisa, and the two head off to do office work. He encounters Billets who asks how Maddie is doing and also asks after Eleanor, who Bosch says is taking a long, hard look at her life. Edgar then discusses Lilliat Saroyan's visa application with Bosch and how Layla's visit was sponsored by Marina Oresh. Bosch receives a phone call from the District Attorney, who informs him that Rykov's lawyer wants to make a deal. At the Los Angeles County prison, Bosch and Edgar meet with Rykov at the prison's clinic, where they find FBI Special Agent Jay Griffin and discover that Rykov is an undercover federal agent. Bosch denies planting the gun he recovered from Rykov's residence, and Griffin admits to forging the documents that placed Rykov in Los Angeles on the night of Tony Allen's murder, in order to safely extract Rykov from Las Vegas. Agent Colby Mintz then explains that Rykov serves as a liaison between Marks and his Russian associates, who transport drugs and women into the country through Mexican cartel tunnels. The cartel in turn works with terrorists, and the FBI believes that the cartel will eventually move agents of ISIS and al-Qaeda into the United States through their border tunnels. Mintz explains that Rykov's attorney will alert the judge to a fault in Iverson's search warrant, which will get the recovered handgun removed from evidence and the charges dismissed, allowing Rykov to go back undercover in Las Vegas. He advises Bosch and Edgar to return to their murder investigation while steering clear of their operation, and Griffin insists upon daily updates on their progress. At the Van Nuys station, Eddie Arceneaux invites George Irving out to play blackjack at Pechanga, and George accepts. At the Hollywood station, Billets, Edgar, and Bosch theorize on who might have planted the gun in Rykov's house. Billets also asks about the wife, who Bosch says they haven't ruled her out, and Edgar thinks there's money they haven't found yet. Edgar also informs the lieutenant that the detectives have a lead on Allen's girlfriend. At Oresh's residence, Oresh threatens to get a lawyer before she answers any questions and tells them to wait outside until they get there. But when the detectives threaten to get her on code violations, such as running an illegal business out of her home, she agrees to answer questions. She claims Layla was a family friend who returned to Armenia after her visa expired. Bosch explains that Layla knew a man who was murdered, but Marina claims she's never heard of Allen. When Bosch mentions Joey Marks, however, Marina ends the conversation. From the conversation, Bosch and Edgar surmise Oresh's operation is part of Marks's prostitution pipeline and that the women will wind up in the Vegas cathouse. That night, George heads into Pat's Liquor & Market to get snacks and beers but is shot and killed at he drink cooler by a masked assailant who then murders the cashier and takes George's wristwatch and neckchain. Outside, Eddie hears gunfire and rushes into the store to find George and the cashier dead and calls for backup. Act Two At the Irving residence, Connie and Irvin prepare for bed when Wash arrives to inform the Deputy Chief that George has been involved in a shooting. Irvin tells Connie only that an officer has been involved in an incident and promises not to wake her when he returns. At Pat's Liquor & Market, Irving arrives and meets with detective Frank Silva, who explains that George was the victim of a fatal shooting. Irving insists upon seeing the body of his son, and Silva escorts him into the store, past Eddie Arceneaux. Irving meets detectives Espinosa and Conniff, who express their condolences as the Deputy Chief breaks down over George's body. Irving then demands to see the security footage of the shooting and watches his son's final moments before the hooded attacker shoots and kills him and the cashier and flees the store. Irving is then informed that O'Shea is outside but refuses to allow the District Attorney to enter the scene. Outside, Silva and Irving enter an LAPD mobile Command Post where they, Espinosa, and Conniff meet with Internal Affairs Captain Larry Williams and Lt. Howard Lau. Then Lau explains that George was part of an investigation into plainclothes officers in the Narcotics and Vice divisions of the Valley and West Bureaus, including George's own partner. Lau confirms that George had already met with a team of Arceneaux's associates and had identified one of them as Maureen O'Grady, though he says George never expressed concern that his cover was in jeopardy. Irving insists on speaking with Arceneaux, but Silva suggests they take the conversation outside, where Silva reminds Irving that he can't be involved in Espinosa and Conniff's investigation. Silva encourages Irving to go home to be with his wife, and the Deputy Chief leaves. At Bosch's house in the Hollywood Hills, Harry tells Eleanor that Irving's son was murdered, and the two overhear an end-of-watch broadcast for George Irving. Officer Pierce and Lt. Billets also overhear the transmission: :"All units: this is an end-of-watch broadcast for Police Officer II George Irving, serial number three-seven-three-four-six. On July 24th, 2015, Officer Irving was killed in the line of duty. Officer Irving graduated from the Los Angeles Police Academy on November 3rd, 2012. His first assignment was Newton Division. After finishing probation, he transferred to Hollywood Division then to Valley Narcotics. Officer Irving served with courage and distinction, risking his own life to safeguard the citizens of Los Angeles. He is survived by his father, Deputy Chief Irvin Irving, and his mother, Constance Irving. Officer George Irving: the city of Los Angeles, and the Los Angeles Police Department are forever grateful for your service. They will never forget your ultimate sacrifice. Officer Irving, end of watch, July 24th, 2015. Goodnight." At the Irving residence, Connie collapses when Irvin delivers the news. Act Three The next morning, at Bosch's house in the Hollywood Hills, Maddie asks if her father knew George Irving, and Harry confesses that he didn't. Bosch convinces Eleanor to stay in Los Angeles for a few more days before leaving to drop Maddie off at Billets's house to spend the day with Lisa. Arceneaux visits a car wash, where he meets with Nash, who reveals that George worked for Internal Affairs and suggests that Arceneaux tell his union representative that he was injured on duty in order to delay his hearing. He advises Arceneaux against giving up his associates and that the gun that was used to kill George has Arceneaux's fingerprints on it from the drop house job. At Echo Park Lake, Eleanor is approached by Special Agent Griffin, who asks her to gather information from Bosch on any aspect of the Allen murder that may be relevant to the FBI's counterterrorism investigation. She refuses, but Griffin offers to expunge her record regarding her resignation from the FBI due to her poker debt. He tells her the bureau can't take her back, but there are a lot of agencies looking for profilers. Eleanor doesn't answer, but she takes Griffin's business card. At the Hollywood station, Bosch finds the detectives watching a news broadcast concerning the shooting of George Irving and learns that three different kinds of casings were recovered from the scene, which they all say indicates it was done by gang bangers. Moore says he heard that Internal Affairs was at the scene. Pierce follows Bosch into the hallway to confess that he feels responsible for George's death after having lodged a complaint against Irving for his mishandling of the Waits arrest the previous year. Bosch tells Pierce that George would have found another way out of patrol and insists that his death is not Pierce's fault. Edgar meets with Detective Petrossian, who confirms that the books taken from Layla's apartment are an Armenian edition of the New Testament and a Book of Prayers of St. Gregory. Petrossan also identifies the building in the background of the photograph of a young Layla with the older woman as the Surp Zoravor in Yerevan and explains that the Bible came from Our Lady Queen of Martyrs Armenian Catholic Church in Boyle Heights. Act Four At Our Lady Queen of Martyrs, Edgar and Bosch meet with Father Tabakian and confirm that the Bible and Book of Prayers belong to the Church. They explain that they're looking for Lilliat Saroyan, and the priest admits that he gave her the books when she told him that she was moving to Las Vegas two years prior. He also says that Layla called him a few months previously to tell him she was engaged and wanted to get married in his church, but that she never called back or said who she was marrying. He also says he doesn't know if she has family or friends in the city. Outside, Edgar theorizes that Veronica Allen must have reacted badly when she learned that her husband was marrying one of his "lollipops" and probably taking all of his money with him. In the Church, the priest retreats to a back room where he informs Layla that the detectives are gone. She insists that she doesn't want to speak with them, and the priest informs her that he spoke with a man who should be in Los Angeles in a few days to pick her up. He thanks her for her generous gift to the church and further assures her that he will put her in contact with an associate of his when she gets to wherever she decides to go. At the Irving residence, Connie accuses Irvin of lying about George's activities and tells him that he killed their son. Connie walks out, and Irvin fights back tears as he holds George's badge. At his house in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch tells Eleanor about his progress in the Allen investigation, and Eleanor informs Bosch about her meeting with Special Agent Griffin. She admits that Griffin asked her to spy on Bosch and that he offered to remove the flag on her record. She says she declined, but Bosch advises her to call Griffin on Monday morning to accept the deal. He suggests telling Griffin that Harry is working on something that will interest the FBI, but that she will only turn over he information if Griffin puts his deal in writing. That night, Nash visits Veronica Allen at her house in Hidden Highlands to warn her of a coyote spotted in the community. Veronica lets him in to look around, but when he gets inside, he demands to know when her lawyer says they can gain access to something of her late husband's. Veronica insists that the proceedings will take some time. They then kiss before heading upstairs to the bedroom. Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Jeri Ryan as Veronica Allen * with Brent Sexton as Carl Nash * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * James Ransome as Eddie Arceneaux * Robbie Jones as George Irving * Erika Alexander as Constance Calvin * Matthew Lillard as Luke Rykov * Troy Evans as Barrel Johnson * Gregory Scott Cummins as Robert Moore * Scott Klace as John Mankiewicz * Yancey Arias as Hector Ramos * Ming Lo as Howard Lau * Jeff Griggs as John Tenzer * Nestor Serrano as Frank Silva * Ksenia Lauren as Marina Oresh * John Marshall Jones as Jay Griffin * Emilia Zoryan as Lilliat Saroyan * Jack Topalian as Father Tabakian * Michael B. Silver as Colby Mintz * David Marciano as Brad Conniff * Jacqueline Piñol as Julie Espinosa * Hrach Titizian as Hamo Petrossian Co-Starring * Nick Gomez as Riley * John Eddins as Wash * Callie Thompson as Lisa Billets * DaJuan Johnson as Pierce * Carlton Wilborn as I.A. Capt. Larry Williams * Jason Sims-Prewitt as Officer Victor Rhodes * Christopher Allen as Officer Morgan * Jake Matthews as Kamran * Art Kulik as Guns * Tim Marcia as Deputy Brown * Kent Shocknek as Kent Shocknek * Al Foster as Officer Thomas Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Terrill Lee Lankford - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Tom Smuts - Co-Executive Producer *William N. Fordes - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *Diane Frolov - Written for television by *Andrew Schneider - Written for television by *Adam Davidson - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Co-Producer *Jamie Boscardin Martin - Associate Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Trey Batchelor - First Assistant Director *Stephanie Tull - Second Assistant Director *Patrick Cady, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Jacque Toberen - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Joe Gonzalez - Story Editor *Tom Bernardo - Staff Writer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Margery Kimbrough - Script Supervisor *Helen Geier, CSA - Casting *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * The license plate on Dan Washington's SUV is 3JRQ158. * George Irving's LAPD serial number was 37346. * George's end-of-watch broadcast confirms his date of death as Friday, July 24th, 2015, indicating that Tony Allen was shot and killed on Saturday, July 4th. * Eleanor Wish resigned from the FBI in 2005. * Harry owns a McIntosh 240 stereo power amplifier. Reception . Episode * "(Bosch 2x01)" Category:Bosch episodes